Righteous Howl
by Kole-chan
Summary: In the shadows of lies and deceit a young warrior will rise out of the dark to take his rightful place in this world.
1. Chapter 1

Righteous Howl

k-chan

A Naruto FF

Disclaimer: Naruto and all related titles and such are the sole property of Masashi kishimoto. The weres however are my sole creation.

Summary: In the shadows of lies and deceit a young warrior will rise out of the dark to take his rightful place in this world.

XXXXX

Prologue

Darkness, pain, and the sound of a burning building. Uzumaki Naruto lay watching the only home he knew go up in flames, while he couldn't move, sharp nin wire held his hands in place, and from his position on the ground he could see the feet and legs of the people, ninja and civilian alike, who had brought this torture on him. They laughed cruelly as the possessions he had gathered over the few years of his life went up in smoke. Silently the young boy cried to himself, his tears mixing with the dry dusty ground. He lay there, the unbearable sadness making his heart ache. He knew the night wasn't over yet, it never was, once the last bit of ash floated to the ground, his fate would be in the hands of the cruel and unmerciful masses. The fire built in intensity as the cheering civilians laughed, then as one they turned to face their bound captive, he cringed when the circle moved closer. Whimpering pitifully, he waited for the blows to come.

Monster!

Demon!

Disgrace!

He knew pleading for his life would only make the beating worse, so the boy lay taking every blow with hardly a cry, for that would spur them to greater acts of cruelty. Then, when his body could take no more, he blacked out, leaving his last waking seconds bruised and bleeding. But still, the villagers continued on until finally, the barely breathing child was tossed over the gates into the barren darkness of the woodland surrounding the hidden village.

XOXOX

Naruto groaned, the impact bringing him back to consciousness. The wire had been removed; a waste to lose such expensive things. His bruised and beat up form slowly stood, a low yelp escaped him as he used a nearby tree to help. A snapping branch brought him quickly to attention no matter the pain. Slow footsteps approached him, his small heat beating faster with every step. Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and in their place a menacing growl.

"W..Who's there?" he whispered tentatively, staring into the darkness where he last heard the steps. A growl was his answer. The 6 year olds heart stopped, out of the gloom, glowing silver eyes were the first thing he saw, followed by huge black paws. The wolf stepped fully into the clearing, its massive body eclipsing the low moon. Blue eyes met silver as the huge beast made its way slowly to the young boy who had fallen back to the ground. He winced in pain, eyes watering with pain. The wolf stopped its advance to stare at the prey it had come upon. If he weren't in such a dangerous position Naruto would have been awed by the majestic beast in front of him, its lithe yet muscled body, the beautiful black fur and ghostly silver eyes, all in all a beautiful, yet dangerous creature. It growled at him, mouth open to expose rows of gleaming white teeth.

"Ookami-sama" Naruto whispered giving the beast what could pass for a bow. The wolf stared at him curiously as if appraising the battered form in front of it. Whether from fear or exhaustion Naruto slumped over, trying to keep himself conscious. "If I am to be your meal, Ookami-sama make it quick, I can't take any more tonight." Naruto mumbled, his voice low, breathing labored. The giant wolf cocked its head to the side, considering the boys request. It growl-barked at him, Naruto not understanding what it said only resigned himself to a quick death, or more pain. It took a few more steps towards him, sniffing the air, it smelled blood, and pain. Not sure what to do it nudged the boy with its nose causing him to flinch and moan. The wolf lay down in front of him regarding the boy with intelligent eyes. Naruto lifted a weak arm, and laid it on the wolf's head and slowly scratched behind its ears. It growled in pleasure. With a weak smile, Naruto pet the creature until he couldn't move his arm dropped to his side weakly. Darkness claimed him then.

XOXOXO

The wolf looked at the boy, its head tilted to the side. In a flash the wolf was replaced by a young woman no more than 16. Her name was Brighteyes. She turned quickly, sensing something moving in the woods behind her. A growl announced the arrival of one of her pack mates. She smiled as her companion Swiftflight came to stand beside her in his wolf form.

"Hello dear one." She whispered, rubbing his neck and ears. He bumped against her almost knocking her to the ground. She looked back at the pathetic figure on the ground. Swiftflight looked down and gave a bark of surprise. A second later the male wolf was replaced by a tall teen. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So this is what took you so long." He said, staring the still form on the ground. "What happened?" he held her to him, the couple watched as the boy moaned, shifting painfully in his sleep.

"I don't know." She whispered, her eyes watering at the horrible sight. Bruises covered him, cuts and burns littered his body, and the clothes he was wearing were torn to shreds. "I was hunting. I found him like this." She turned into his chest tears wetting the front of his shirt. "How could anyone do this to a child?" he rubbed her back in soothing circles, whispering in her ear softly.

"Shh. He'll be fine." He mumbled in her hair. Taking in her scent, moss and the scent of pine, mixed with lilies.

"We can't leave him here. But Dimi won't like it…" she whispered, turning out of the embrace to look at the young kid.

"Dimi will understand, and he'll accept your decision. He's not a wolf, but that can change." Swift whispered, hugging her tightly. The two wolves looked at the unconscious child again.

"We'll take him with us; I don't like leaving him here." She finally decided. With an understanding nod, Swift took a step forward; he picked the child up slowly trying to keep the already painful wounds from paining him more. With the child cradled in his arms the two wolves slowly headed towards the place they call home.

XOXO

The sound of water dripping brought Naruto around. Getting up slowly he took in his surroundings, he was in a sewer, a sewer lit by an eerie red glow. Looking around he sighed, turning in a circle he looked at his options. The tunnel directly ahead of him was glowing brightly. He started heading towards the tunnel.

'_Kit…' _

"Who's there?" he said fearfully. He walked on, until he finally hit a huge anti chamber, its domed ceiling was obscured by what looked like a red haze.

_ 'Kit…' _

"Who's there?" he yelled into the chamber, listening to the echo his small voice made. He walked into the room, his eyes adjusting to the hazy red glow.

'_Welcome to my prison young one. It's about time my jailor visits. As for whom I am, why not come closer?" _ The voice said mockingly, accented by a sardonic laugh. Taking the voices invitation Naruto stepped further into the room. On one wall, a large mirror hang, on the other however, large iron bars lay, sealed with a small piece of paper. He walked closer to the cage, apprehension eating away at him until he stood directly in front of the cage. '_Hello Kit. Welcome, as you can see, the accommodations are lacking, but I have no choice in the matter. As to who I am on the other hand, I'm sure you can figure it out.' _ A shadow moved in the cage, a large form becoming visible. Naruto gasped his head spinning.

"Kyuubi." He mumbled startled. The large kitsune nodded once, fangs overlapping its huge maw.

'_Aye. Kyuubi no Kitsune at your service. And to what do I owe the pleasure of you company this evening?' _Asked the great fox, its tails swishing behind itself. Large crimson eyes looked into the bright cerulean eyes of its jailor.

"Why are you here, the fourth killed you 6 years ago… I don't understand." Naruto mumbled, his stomach churning in fear and wonder. The great fox yipped in amusement, its eyes glowing.

'_You see. Do you really think a mere mortal could kill me? A demon kitsune, the King of Hell? No, not even your father had strength enough for that.' _ The fox laughed its eyes boring into the figure before him.

"My… Father?" he whispered, eyes widening. "I have no father. And if I did, he abandoned me, along with my mother." He said sadly. The kitsune laughed again, tails swishing; it lowered its head staring the boy in the eyes.

'_No foolish boy. Your father died. He died to seal me within your very body. You see, I am immortal. An unstoppable force of nature, a demon king. Your father knew this; he knew I wouldn't be taken down by any normal mean. So on the day of your birth he took you. He sacrificed his life and soul to save a pathetic bunch of vermin._' It laughed again, Naruto stared wide eyed, head spinning as the story unfolded. '_At the battle, he stood astride a giant toad, I in my ignorance, my power hungry mind, saw him as no threat to me, just another shinobi trying to vanquish me. For so many millennia people have tried and failed. I the unstoppable Kyuubi had nothing to fear from a human. How wrong I was. How foolish I had been… _'It paused, head lowered. Naruto stood entranced. '_I allowed him close, I thought he would do nothing, be another wash out like the rest of the pathetic shinobi throwing themselves at my feet. I stared at him and he at me. I roared and tried to lunge, but I was frozen in place. Hovering behind your father was the shinigami himself his ghastly figure staring into my soul. I growled angry and feeling the fool. I knew what would come next. The shinigami lifted a pale hand and reached toward me. I howled, I felt my life energy leaving the body I had inhabited for a hundred millennia I clawed the ground, felt myself being pulled away from the world. I stared at the fourth hokage. My essence being pushed into the seal on your very stomach. I howled no growled and thrashed against the hold the god had on me, but I could do nothing. "Hokage, I underestimated you, and for that my life is forfeit." I howled one last time in defiance to the gods before I was sealed into you completely.'_ It smiled a toothy grin. _'For the past 6 years I have been in a deep slumber, waking only in flashes to heal you. Until now.' _ Naruto shuddered. _'Someone approaches, until we meet again.'_

End

Hello readers. K-chan here. Trying a new take on things, trying to find my inspiration to write again. This is new territory for me. Please R&R. I always appreciate the feedback. Positive and negative, anything helps. Hope to hear from you all. Good luck

Happy Hunting My Friends =)

The illustrious and never aging K.


	2. Chapter 2

Righteous Howl

K-chan

A Naruto FF

Disclaimer: Naruto and all related titles and such are the sole property of Masashi kishimoto. The weres however are my sole creation.

Summary: In the shadows of lies and deceit a young warrior will rise out of the dark to take his rightful place in this world.

Chapter 1

Pain wasn't a new word to Naruto, he grew up with it. Emotional pain and physical pain walked hand in hand for the young boy. His eyes cracked open slowly, wincing as bright light spilled in.

"Hey Bright, the kids wakin' up." A loud childish voice squealed, he heard light footsteps and the sound of a door opening.

"Kia, calm down, you'll scare the poor boy if you keep screaming like that." A light feminine voice answered airily.

"But… but… You told me to yell when he woke up." Kia wined with a pout on her young face, Naruto smiled at the girls playful antics.

"Now, why not go help your mother." The taller of the two said, the young girl grinned and ran out of the room. "Hello young one, I am Brighteyes." She walked toward the bed slowly as if afraid of frightening him. "I found you in the woods 3 nights ago; you were badly injured, so please try not to move too much."

"I'll be fine, I heal fast." Naruto mumbled afraid of the women in front of him. Noticing his fear she moved to reassure him. She rubbed soothing circles on his back, watching as he flinched away from her. He slowly relaxed, his form slumping.

"You are safe here, no one will harm you, I promise." She whispered hugging him lightly. "I won't let anyone hurt you now." He mumbled something she couldn't hear. "I need you to tell me what happened… if you can't right now it's ok, I understand, but I need to know." She whispered.

"My name… is Uzumaki Naruto… I… all I remember is fire then villagers… pain… then a giant wolf in the woods… then nothing… I'm sorry." he flinched expecting her to hit him. But she didn't, instead she hugged him tighter.

"I'm so sorry. You are so young… one such as you should not have to endure hardships such as this." She grasped him tightly; he held on, she was his lifeline in this strange new place. "When you are well, I will take you on a tour of your new home, if you wish to stay here, that is."

"I… can stay?" he asked bewildered, the woman before him was letting him stay, she knew nothing of him, yet she was letting him stay. He smiled a small sad smile his confusion getting the better of him. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand dear heart? You may stay as long as you wish, though if you wish to stay permanently there is one condition which we will discuss if you wish to take that path." Bright explained. Naruto nodded, eyes filled with tears, his mind overwhelmed.

"I… want to stay. I want to stay with you… nee-chan." He hesitated, eyes large as if expecting her to laugh and say it was just a joke.

"Nee-chan… I like the sound of that." She grinned at him and giggled lightly, in turn he smiled brightly at her. "Now that's the kind of smile I like to see." She ruffled his hair lightly. "If you're ready, I'd like you to meet a few people." He nodded warily, slightly fearful, "Don't worry nii-chan, you are safe with me." He nodded and slowly stood up, he grimaced, Bright moved to help him. He stood up fully, stretching his muscles, yawning widely he nodded at her.

"I'm ready nee-chan." He mumbled quietly. She nodded smiling encouragingly at him, a smile he returned nervously. With her arm protectively around his shoulders the two left the room and entered a long dirt corridor.

XOXOX

The two walked down the corridor talking quietly. Naruto giggled at something she said, and she laughed with him. The finally reached a large wooden door, kanji littered the door, engraved around ornate patterns, it was beautiful. Naruto stood stunned and awed with its beauty. In the center surrounded by a circle of white flames was the kanji for 'Wolf.' The large iron bound door opened slowly on the other side, a large cavernous room awaited. The two walked slowly in, the door compared to the room was nothing. The high ceilings reminded him of ancient roman buildings he had seen in picture books, gold inlays rose on the marble columns. Statues of pure gold depicting wolves of various sizes littered the room, and lying on pillows spread about the room huge wolves of hundreds of colors basked in the sun streaming down from the skylights littering the cathedral like roof. When the door closed many of them glanced up interested in the proceedings. A large white wolf stood from his pillow and approached the pair, Naruto frightened hid behind his nee-chan. But instead of backing away, she ran to the approaching wolf and hugged him tightly. With a growl of pleasure the wolf put its enormous paws on her shoulders and licked her face. She whispered in his ear before he dropped to the floor on all fours.

XOXOXOX

Across from the doors a large throne sat. A man in his early 30s sat on the ornate chair, looking on in amusement at the frightened boy hiding behind the packs best hunter. Two wolves sat on either side of the throne, Aien and Sweetfur. Brighteyes and Naruto walked slowly to the throne, bowing low, Bright greeted the man before them.

"Dimitri, my lord how goes the day?" she asked formally, nodding to Naruto to bow to the man before him. He gestured to her to stand.

"It goes well, and yours?" he replied, smiling at her. She smiled in return pulling the frightened child from behind her.

"Very well my lord, I have come to speak with you on behalf of the boy who stands with me." She smiled down. "If we may speak in private on this matter?" she requested humbly. He nodded, turning on his heels he paced slowly to another door.

"We may speak in here." He said, waving them over the three entered the room and shut the door behind them. In the room, a small desk sat, with 2 chairs in front of it, walking behind the desk Dimitri sat gesturing for the others to do the same. Following his lead the two sat down waiting for the lord to speak. "Now may I ask what you wished to speak to me about Brighteyes?" he inquired.

"I speak on behalf of Uzumaki Naruto. I wish for him to join the pack on the grounds that I will be his guardian along with Swiftflight. That on honor of my word, he will uphold pack law and grow to be a proud member of our family. I Brighteyes of the pack Zai Saku promise on my honor that if the law is broken I shall take the punishment." She had stood halfway through her speech, eyes flashing. Dimitri had stayed silent through her speech, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Brighteyes. Do you know what it is you are asking?" he finally asked solemnly. His voice calm and controlled. "I will not on any grounds let anyone join this pack unless they can make it through the change. And even then rigorous training and the rites of passage must be taken into consideration. Can a mere boy undergo these challenges? Can you vouch for him, for his character? Can you really assure me that he is worthy of the gift I would give?" at this point he stood, eyes angry. "Will you allow a child whom you have only met, control your heart so fully?" he growled, Brighteyes didn't flinch at his anger; she stood proudly, head held high. Naruto shuddered at the animosity flying through the air.

"I have judged the character of many of our pack, and you deemed them worthy. Just because he is a child, does not mean he knows nothing of hardship, or the meaning of the word suffer. I found him when he was injured. I cared for him when he was unconscious. You saw the wounds he carried. You heard him cry out in his sleep. And you still deem him unworthy." She panted in anger. "I will allow this child to control my heart, because I give it to him. I as the head hunter of this pack deem him worthy, isn't that enough? I who in my millennia of life have judged moral character better than any. I am asking a boon one boon from my years of service. Zai Saku will not be dishonored by this child." She growled, frightening Naruto who stood beside her, petrified. Dimitri sighed; he sat down again motioning them to do the same. Naruto remained standing, his wide eyes taking in the scene. He was afraid to ask what was going on.

"Very well, I as Alpha of Zai Saku agree to grant this boon. But if I find him unworthy, you will suffer." He turned to address Naruto for the first time. "You my young friend will be responsible for your actions; if you dishonor yourself you dishonor your pack. Listen to your guardian, for she is wise beyond her years. I welcome you to Zai Saku, Brighteyes and I will explain how this will work. I have not granted this honor in many years. Find yourself lucky, for though the road ahead is long, the honor you are about to be given is not to be taken lightly." He sighed rubbing his temple he looked up at Bright. "I will leave it up to you to orientate him. Bring him before me when he knows what he is agreeing to, I will follow through at that time." He sighed and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She bowed deeply, and smiled lightly at Naruto. Gripping his hand tightly she turned and opened the door. They walked out slowly facing a curious throng of wolves and humans alike.

XOXOX

Sitting down on the edge of Naruto's bed she ran a hand through her loose midnight blue hair. He looked at her quietly curiosity written across his face.

"Naruto. I want you to consider what I'm going to say very seriously. What I have asked my lord to do is bring you into our pack, our family so to speak." She sighed heavily. "To be in this 'family' there is a requirement you have to meet." He nodded listening intently "do you know the legend of the werewolf, sweet one?" She looked at him nervously

"Nee-chan… a werewolf is a half-human-half-wolf, according to the legends I've read, they are dangerous, and can only transform on a full moon." Bright smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"You are right, but not about the danger and the full moon. Weres are and always have been around. In fact, your nee-chan here is one." She smiled at him. Naruto looked at her, eyes widening in realization. He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"The wolf… in the woods… it was you wasn't it?" he asked quietly, slowly digesting the new information. She smiled at him.

"Yes dear heart that was me. I was out hunting when I smelled blood, not to frighten you, but at first I thought you would make a tasty snack. But when I got to you and saw your pain I became confused. You were hurt, frightened and when you saw me; I know I only scared you more." She sighed. "Then I came closer and you greeted me with respect, the first human to ever do so. That stopped me in my tracks." She laughed lightly. "When you passed out my mate found me, Swiftflight, the large white wolf you saw earlier today. We talked and debated and in the end we decided to bring you here. At first the pack was angry we had brought a human to our den, a dangerous thing to do. But they soon warmed up to the idea of a small helpless child here. In the three days it took you to recover the pack saw your injuries and the decision was made, you would stay here." She sighed, and hugged him lightly. "When you woke up, your frightened eyes drew me; I wanted to comfort you, to make you feel safe. I wanted to love you, and for you to love me. So today I did the one thing I could think of, I fought with my alpha to allow you to join us. But to join us you must become a Were. The one gift our alpha may bestow. I ask you now sweet one. Do you wish to become a member of our pack?" she looked into his cerulean eyes, she could see the confusion.

"Nee-chan… you offer me family and a home when no one else would. To get this I would do anything. I will become a Were. I will uphold pack law and most of all; I will not dishonor my family." He hugged her close, letting the tears flow freely. She hugged him back, letting her own teas mix with his. The two embraced lovingly, his pain melting slowly at the prospect of a true family at last.

END

Hello all, K-chan here. Thank you for giving the story a chance and most of all thank you for the reviews. As always R&R I enjoy the commentary. Please keep reading, and keep the good reviews comin. I would like to thank all of you. Good Luck

Happy Hunting My Friends =)

The illustrious and never aging K.


	3. Chapter 3

Righteous Howl

k-chan

A Naruto FF

Disclaimer: Naruto and all related titles and such are the sole property of Masashi kishimoto. The weres however are my sole creation.

Summary: In the shadows of lies and deceit a young warrior will rise out of the dark to take his rightful place in this world.

Chapter 2

Naruto stood nervously waiting for Brighteyes to return. 'She should be back by now… where did she go?' he asked himself pacing around his room. He stopped by the mirror, looking at his reflection, how he had changed. His blonde hair framed his thin face. Bright cerulean eyes stared out at him. He smiled at his nee-chans choice of clothing. A tunic of light green with trimmings of brown thread, leggings of doe-skin covered his short legs, and a pair of boots that reach up to his knees. He smiled at himself and laughed lightly, he had never had anything nice, and things for him were beginning o change. The door opened to reveal his older sister; she walked into the room wearing a robe of pure white silk. He laughed at the look on her face, she smiled at him lightly.

"Ready Naru-kun?" she asked, her eyes serious a smile on her slightly pale face. He knew what was going to happen, but he was still nervous.

"Yes. Nee-chan…" he whispered lightly, nervousness gripping his gut. "I'm ready." She smiled at him, before taking his hand firmly before leading him through the maze of corridors. The throne room door was opened wide, giving the room a more spacious feeling. The two walked into the chamber, and all eyes turned to them the wolves yipped in greeting and the humans smiled and waved. On his throne Dimitri looked impassive, his usually carefree smile replaced with one of apprehension to the coming event. Standing when they entered, he motioned for them to follow, a door opposite the one they had gone in before stood ajar. Entering it two men closed it and locked it from the outside. The three were again alone.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Dimitri began, "today you will be given the honor of joining the Zai Saku. On these grounds should you make it through the change, you will be expected to uphold pack law, and become a wolf which we will be proud to call our own. Should you defy any law, or me, your alpha, the consequences will be severe. On these terms do you, Uzumaki Naruto, accept this offer?"

"I Uzumaki Naruto, swear that if I make the change, I will uphold pack law, and obey my alpha. I will become a wolf you may be proud to call one of your pack. I bow my head in submission of your will." Naruto replied, nervousness creeping over him, stilling fear in his veins.

"Then on behalf of Zai Saku, I Dimitri Alpha male of this pack accept you into our family." This said the alpha began his transformation. Naruto watched in awe, in front of him stood the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen. Its eyes shown gold in the light of the room. Huge silver paws padded heavily across the room towards him, the wolf himself was enormous, when on all fours his head almost scraped the ceiling, his body was lithe, yet powerful muscles rippled under the skin, his coat was silver, every fur was in perfect order.

"Naruto, it will hurt. I want you to know that." Brighteyes smiled before nodding to her alpha, her head bowed submissively. A growl from the alpha made Naruto jump. "Tilt your head; expose your throat to your alpha." Bright whispered, eyes silvery in the room. Naruto did as he was told; tilting his head to the side he exposed the flesh of his neck to the enormous wolf before him. Without warning Dimitri bit into the exposed flesh, Naruto cringed, but did not move away. A sensation of burning slowly stated, moving its way from the wound on his neck, to the very center of his heart. Releasing his hold on the boy Dimitri stepped back slowly phasing back to his human form. Without the wolf to hold him up, Naruto fell, his head hitting the floor hard. Eyes glazed over he watched Dimitri's life play out before his eyes. Dimi as a pup, growing up, his fight to be alpha, and his reign as king of the wolves. He heard a whispered conversation '_we will see.' 'he will make it, I know he will' 'you are so sure Brighteyes.' _

XOXOX

Dimitri watched impassively, the 6 year old squirmed in pain, eyes shut tight a low moan escaped him. Dimitri remembered his first change, the fever, the pain but to be bitten makes the change much worse. He almost pitied the boy, almost. His pack beta walked into the room, her eyes alight with hope.

"How's the fever? " She asked, but the heat radiating off of him told her what she needed to know. The change wasn't going well they both knew it. Bright walked to the bed he was on and slowly stroked his face. He moved toward her touch, she smiled.

"He may pull through Bright." Dimitri whispered, a smile tugging his lips. The youngest to ever be turned.

XOXOXO

Naruto wandered the corridors of his mind aimlessly, even here, the pain was almost unbearable his heart beat at an unnatural rate, making his head pound furiously. He'd gone to the chamber of the fox only to find the great beast slumbering, better not to poke a demon with a stick. At random moments, flashes of the alphas past flickered by. The thing that peaked his interest more than anything, his alphas mate, Anya. She was by wolf standards beautiful and human standards, she would be considered nothing less than a goddess. Her death was tragic, a death linked to the Kyuubi's malicious attack on the land of fire. He watched his Alphas descent into depression, and his recovery it was fascinating and sad. He froze, his heart racing his knees buckled, he hit the ankle deep water with a thud a moan escaped his lips; he lay on the ground in the water, steam rising from his still form. He saw dark spots before completely blacking out.

XOXOX

A scream brought both Dimitri and Bright to the room. They panted gazing at the body writhing on the bed, eyes closed and panting with pain, Naruto moaned before screaming again, his body contorting into an awkward position. The two in the room cringed, his spine had just cracked. Screaming his ribs contorted, his bones moved and reshaped to fit his new form. His screams turned into whimpers of pain, his breathing grew labored. The two watched in silence. Naruto's face pushed out reshaping into a muzzle, ears rotated to the top of his head. Fur sprouted from every pore, and the final touch a long tail pushed out at the base of his spine. A medium sized crimson furred wolf lay on the bed, panting heavily, eyes closed. The form was shaking heavily the bed beneath it soaked.

"He's beautiful Dimi, look at his size. And that fur. I've never seen anything like it." Bright laughed lightly, her nii-chan made it, he was one of them now. "He's magnificent. Stunningly so."

"Yes. He is. A creature fit for the Zai Saku. A wolf we can all be proud of one day." Dimitri smiled at her. She sat on the bed, petting the young Were softly, her eyes sparkling. She ran her hand down his spine watching him shiver lightly. All she had to do was wait for him to wake. "I have other business to attend to, I leave him to you." Bright nodded, still softly petting the wolf. With her nod he turned to leave the room. The door closed behind him.

"Oh little Naru-chan. How much you've grown. The pack will be proud of you, I know they will." Bright smiled proudly at the sleeping pup, proud of her decision, and most of all, of him. An hour after his transformation was complete beautiful bright purple eyes opened wearily. The Were tried to stand, but Bright pushed him back down gently. "Not yet dear one, rest." She whispered, he nodded tiredly laying his head back down. He whimpered. "I know it hurts, it will fade soon." He grumbled sleepily, she giggled at him. He yawned widely before resting his head in her lap, after a few moments he fell into a deep sleep.

XOXOXOX Time Skip 4 years XOXOXOX

Naruto yawned rising before the sun. It was October 10th his 10th birthday. With a groan he rolled out of bed popping the muscles in his shoulders till they felt normal. His nee-chan told him to rise early, so he rose early. In the last four years his heart ache for his home village faded, until he pushed it completely from his mind, he had a new home and a family. He had all he ever wanted, and here he was accepted completely. Though only 10 years old, he looked like he could be at least 14, his usually short blonde hair had completely changed, it now grew past his shoulders and had red streaks running through it. He shot up drastically; he was assured that it was part of his wolf genes which only made him smile. Jumping in the shower, he soaked up the warm water, enjoying the heat and pressure massaging the cramped muscles. He heard a quiet knock on his door. Turning the water off, he reached around the curtain and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist he walked to the bathroom door. Opening it, he saw his nee-chan sitting on his bed.

"Hey nee-chan" He smiled at her; she returned the smile a little sadly. "What's wrong?" he asked suddenly, his purple eyes staring into her silver ones. She smiled again.

"It's nothing nii-chan. Just today's a big day for you. Your growing up so fast." She sniffed before pulling him into a huge hug. "Today you prove yourself an asset to the pack…" she grinned. "And make me proud." He pulled her into a hug. Standing up he went to the wardrobe and grabbed his clothes, boxers, leggings, tunic and boots. "Dimitri is thinking of sending you to Konoha…" she said quietly. Naruto froze. "It wouldn't be permanent… just so you can learn the skills of a ninja." He stayed facing away from her.

"Nee-chan. I… If that's what the pack decides I will fulfill my duty to them." He stated formally, he finally turned to face her eyes downcast. She saw that it was killing him, returning to the place he was almost killed.

"Oh Naru-chan… I don't want this for you, I know it will cause you pain. But if Dimi decides this is for you, you must not disappoint your Alpha." She said with a grimace. He nodded walking to the bathroom he dressed quickly looking at himself in the mirror he let out a sigh. He pulled a brush through his wet hair before walking out to meet his nee-chan. She grinned wolfishly at him he returned that grin. The two walked arm in arm, chatting about the day's events. They arrived quickly at the council chamber. It was nearly empty only a few wolves were up this early they yipped sleepy greetings the pair before laying their heads back down to get what little sleep they could muster. Walking to the chamber where Dimitri usually resided early in the morning, Bright knocked lightly.

"Come in." Dimitri said softly. The two opened the door and entered the revered Alphas meeting chamber. He looked at them wearily, he nodded to the two seats in front of him, the two Were's sat in the offered chairs. "I'm sure Brighteyes had filled you in on the assignment I have for you." He began quietly "and I know the pain I'm about to put you through, but I ask this of you. I ask because there is a threat looming in the horizon for both Were and human alike. I would not ask this of you. But we do not have many wolves your age with the maturity you possess. I ask this as a favor, and in return you have but to ask and whatever it is you want I shall give it freely." Dimitri sighed, his hand massaging his temple. "Naruto, do you accept this mission?" Dimi looked at Naruto who for everything in his heart wished he could say no, but the pack was counting on him.

"I accept this mission with honor and pride. My pack is my family, and what my alpha asks, I will do." Naruto replied heat beating rapidly. "I will return to the village of my birth if it pleases you." He rolled his neck in the submissive posture all wolves show their alpha.

"Very well. I will call for you when it is time to leave. Begin your preparations my Were. Serve me well. And remember you have brought honor on your pack." Dimitri bowed his head, nodding his approval. "You may go." Naruto nodded, and followed by his sister and pack mate left the room.

END

Hello my faithful comrades in arms. I'm very pleased with the turn out; I'm surprised the story is well liked. In fact, I'm working nonstop too keep my muse entertained so I can write this alluring story. In the past few weeks, I've felt an odd pull towards the lure of werewolves. They are fascinating creatures. But other than that in regards to the pack name Zai Saku, it roughly translates to Timber Bloom; I feel it sounds much better in Japanese. But that's all for now. Until next time I bid you Ciao.

Happy Hunting My Friends =)

The illustrious and never aging K.


End file.
